gasterparkfandomcom-20200214-history
Paige Lopez
'''Paige Lopez '''is a 12 yrs old and has long brown hair. Her first debut is 'Senpaige". Personality Paige is a Kind,Sweet,and innocent girl who has a crush on Gasterblook(me) but change to Aiden T. She also is a talented kid who has a number up to 3 talents: * Instagraming�� * Taking Photos���� * and Slime Making�� Instagraming�� She has a total of 3 posts,1028 followers, and 896 following which equals 411.2 followers per minute and 2,237.5 following per minute. She aslo a public figure on Instagram. (See her instagram:https://www.instagram.com/_scotts.tots_/?hl=en) And good at psoing for her Instapictures #instaPaige Taking Photos���� Her Instagram or Snap chat pic involves her posing for her Snap or Instapost Slime Making�� Her 3rd talent is making slime. Her hands are capable of slime. She even give it name. Overall She wears a black shirt,Blue Pants,and brown shoes. Sometimes she changes her clothing style or not. Relationship Paige is one of the girls that doesn't have a crap about boys. Gasterblook(me) Paige is best friends with Gasterblook(me). They are the closest out of the 5 members, and they are generally seen together on the show, standing next to each other at recess. Paige shares an a lot of things with Gasterblook(me) in many ways (particularly early in the show, when there were fewer distinctions to be drawn between their personalities), and they genuinely care about each other. Creepy Although Creepy is a different type of skin tone,They both share a common behavior which is comedy. A uncommon ship(caige) which means they are in love but not rly. Powers Healing(Gets from drinking a magical ingredient from Japan called 涙の流れ(Tear flow) Love(Gets from GB) Trivia Her favorite cartoon is Amazing world of Gumball(TAWOG) * Sometimes Peppa pig Her favorite color is digon yellow Her fav number is 3 Her middle name is unkwown Her first and last name has meanings:A girl who is pretty, but doesn't think it. She sometimes lacks in the confidence department and has some rough days. She's funny and smiles a lot. She won't tolerate being called "hot" or "sexy" by a boy. A guy who says that doesn't have a chance. She has loads of friends(Paige),and A very fun and outgoing yet independent person,and Speaks their mind, sometimes a little to much but can be a very trustworthy and great person to have around(Lopez). Paige and Lopez translated in Japanese is ページ/Pēji and ロペス/Ropesu. Paige and Lopez together in Japanese is ページロペス(Pējiropesu) Pēji(ページ) in English is page which sounds like paige ロペス/Ropesu in English is Lopez ページロペス(Pējiropesu) in English is Page Lopez Paige Lopez's favorite color in Japanese is ディジョンイエロー(Dijon'ierō) * Chinese:第戎黃(Dì róng huáng)which means in ENG is Dijon * Spanish:Dijon amarillo(ENG:Yellow Dijon) * Thai:ดิจองสีเหลือง(Di cxng s̄ī h̄elụ̄xng/Yellow Book) * Korean:디종 옐로우/dijong yellou(Dijon yellow) * and French is Dijon jaune(Yellow Dijon) The nickname that Gasterblook(me) gave to her is:プリンセス・カトゥーン（コメディの女性) which translated into:Princess Katoon (a woman in comedy).Some versions in other countries(including China) is difference for ex: * HK:公主卡通（喜劇女郎/Gōngzhǔ kǎtōng (xǐjù nǚláng) (translated version:Princess cartoon (comedy girl) * SA:Princesa de dibujos animados (chica de comedia)/Cartoon princess (comedy girl) * Thai Land:การ์ตูนเจ้าหญิง (หญิงตลก)/Kār̒tūn cêā h̄ỵing (h̄ỵing tlk) which is Cartoon princess (funny woman) Italy:Principessa dei cartoni animati (donna divertente)/Cartoon princess (funny woman) The lyrics to Princess Katoon (a woman in comedy) is(japan and translated lyrics): 恐怖と暴力があるとき When there is fear and violence そして、誰かの日を作る方法がない And there is no way to make someone's day コメディの王女があなたに来て、あなたの日を作るでしょう The comedy princess will come to you and will make your day 彼女は長い雄大な茶色の髪と王妃の美しさを持っています She has long majesty brown hair and queen's beauty 今日は土曜日です Today is Saturday 彼女はかわいい親切です! She is cute and kind! The phrase "コメディの王女があなたに来て、あなたの日を作るでしょう"which is"The comedy princess will come to you and will make your day" means she will make someone's else day better instead of gloomy. When Paige react to her song, she says "ええと.....ありがとう/Uh ..... Thank you" The episode name is actually in japan:「アニ・ネームを回す」but when translated is "Turn an anime name", this refers to her behavior. The nickname Heart Triple Love Setter that Bobo gave her has one translated in japan is: ハートトリプルラブセッター and translated;Heart Triple Love Setter Category:Ch Category:Girls Category:Major roles